


Done Hiding

by Sterek_Always



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Always/pseuds/Sterek_Always
Summary: 5 times Dean Winchester comes out to the people he cares about (plus John) as he learns to accept himself.





	Done Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while waiting for my train which was delayed so it's rushed, short and probably riddled with grammar mistakes and bad writing. I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> Please enjoy! 
> 
> And possibly leave kudos and/or a comment of your own accord.

The first time Dean says it out loud he's sitting on a small wooden stool in a bar, head hanging low between his shoulders. Keeping his eyes glued to the ground half in fear of the stranger's reaction, but mostly to hide his young complexion. 

It was his first hunt by himself. John having dropped him off in the small town had left Dean with an ample 3 days to deal with a menial spirit. It was day one and Dean had already salted and burned the bones, leaving him two days of freedom to relax and have some fun.

"I'm bi," Dean mutters.

"Cool," the stranger says, heavy eyes catching Dean's. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

 

* * *

 

"I'm bi."

The second time Dean says it out loud he's standing before the indignant glare of his father as the conversation turns from light meaningless chatter to a silence that leaves Dean wanting to vomit.

Immediate regret tearing apart Dean's insides as a sigh leaves John's gritted teeth. John's glare turning to the 17th birthday present he had bought Dean - a heavy knife - that lay on the table. Slowly his temples relax, the hard line of his pursed lips drooping into a frown as his eyes empty of any emotion. Dean's heart begins to race.

"I'm-"

"Never say it again," John snaps. "Sam can never know. Bury it."

 

* * *

 

The third time Dean says it the body of his father is lying at his feet.

"I'm bi," Dean says, a single tear streaking down his cheek. 

A trail of blood oozing its way across the polished wooden floor, seeping into the cracks and crevices. The metallic taste mixed uncomfortably with the stench of the demon crumpled at the other end of the room.

"I- I know." Sam replies, voice croaking as the crashing wall of despair paints the room.

The room left in ruins - tables splintered, chairs in pieces and books covering the floor - after the fight. The smell of gun powder filling their sinuses.

"He told me not to tell you," Dean says, unable to think of anything else to fill the silence. "I understand if you want me to leave, you don't have to speak to me again."

"Dean." Sam's tone almost warning, "It's fine, I don't care."

Dean sighs as the breath he'd been holding in releases.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Dean tells someone he almost ruins it.

"I like girls." Claire announces past the half empty glass of alcohol she grasps between both hands.

Dean looks up, feeling Sam stiffen beside him.

"Oh! That's great Claire, we - uh - we're happy for you." Sam says through a smile. 

Then he's nudging Dean's arm. Dean's eyes lift to meet Claire's - filled with the same fiery fight that Dean recognises from himself. 

"I- uh... I like girls too." Dean mutters.

He can see Claire shrinking back, her shoulders tightening and face falling. 

"I mean that- I meant that I like girls and... guys. I wanted to say that you're not alone! I didn't mean to make you think... I'm proud you told us. Thank you." He finally spurts out, handing reaching over to grip her forearm as Claire relaxes, eyes glassy as she takes a long sip of her drink.

 

* * *

 

Castiel's trench coat flutters around in the wind, whipping back in the flurry of the storm that's settling into Kansas. Dean and Castiel clamber to get inside the Bunker door, their laughter filling the empty home, washing Dean's insides with warmth. They set boxes of pizza and pie down on the table as Dean drops the large bag of weapons down by the stairs. 

The silence that follows churns Dean's stomach, knowing that Sam will take another 15 minutes to arrive and that this would be ample time to tell Castiel.

"Hey Cas," Dean begins.

"Yes Dean?"

Castiel turns to to him, standing on the other side of the table, focus shifting from the steaming pizza to him.

"I'm bisexual," Dean says as his face begins to heat up.

"Ok." Castiel says before falling silent. Dean begins to think that Cas won't understand the significance of this.

"Thank you Dean," Cas continues as if lost deep in thought, his piercing blue eyes unwavering. "I understand the intensely personal connotations that are attached to the subject of sexuality. I appreciate your trust in me and am grateful you felt you could divulge it."

Dean flushes deeper and quickly buries his face in the pie that's in front of him. He'll address part two of the conversation at a later date.


End file.
